This invention relates generally to apparatus for capturing a visual image in real time and generating a projected visual image of a stored image with a micro-mirror array in a time shared operating mode and, more particularly, to a relatively small hand held device such as a pocket pen for capturing and projecting images including three-dimensional (3-D) images thereof.
With the advent of microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) technology, the Armed Forces have been extensively considering introducing Helmet Mounted Displays and/or Palm-Type Handheld Communication Devices for the soldier in the field. In the case of the Helmet display, although high resolution XGA-quality viewing is possible, the display is basically “Individual eye” in nature, and cannot be viewed collectively or conveniently by groups of individuals. The pocket-size Palm Display can be conveniently small, but when it is small, the screen area is too little to permit effective 1000 line high resolution viewing. By making the Palm screen larger, high resolution viewing improves, but the Palm device quickly loses its “pocket” convenience, and approaches the burden of carrying a Laptop. Neither device captures and immediately displays large screen information for discussion and group decision making, and/or base automatic target recognition (ATR) and annotation. Also, neither device captures battlefield scenes and maps/documents for Base ATR and annotation and subsequent high resolution re-projection as discussed herein.